Single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) refers to a mutation of a single nucleotide nucleotide in genome, which has a great number and rich polymorphism. SNP is considered to be the most ideal genetic markers in the study of comparative genomics and evolutionary genomics, while SNP is also considered to be effective molecular markers in the study of disease-related genetics and pharmacological genomics. Regardless of which application field, it has to detect and genotype a large number of SNPs in samples. Although deep re-sequencing of genome is the most direct and effective way to detect SNPs, the cost of genome sequencing is more expensive which cannot meet the requirements of large-scale samples' sequencing. So, many high-throughput methods for SNPs genotyping and commercial platform have been vigorously developed. (Chunming Ding and Shengnan Jin. (2009). High-throughput methods for SNP genotyping. Single Nucleotide Polymorphisms, Methods in Molecular Biology. AA. Komar (eds), Humana Press. p 578, which is incorporated here by reference.)
However, the current method of detecting SNPs in samples still needs to be improved.